Through Conflict, Family is Found
by RomanticToTheT
Summary: Molly Drake has always strayed away from Spotlight and Accolades. Watch as she attempts to help her fellow Gryffindor survive the TriWizard Tournament, while finding love along the way. After a particularly traumatic incident Molly's absentee family members, return to the fold offering the love and support they should have been giving, heralding the return of Eric and Godric.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Looking for a BETA! If you want to help me! Get in contact and I will get you up to date! I would appreciate the help!  
**

**Disclaimer: Other than Molly and the Drake Family, none of this belongs to me! I give all credit to J.K. Rowling and Charlaine Harris as well as Alan Ball, thank you for allowing me the chance to play with them for a while.**

**Molly's POV**

It was a remarkably warm October day, the day after the other schools had arrived to compete in the triwizard tournament. My fellow Gryffindors were enjoying the particularly nice day by gallivanting in the shallows of the lake, wary of the giant squid that lay below. Neville and Ginny partaking in a particularly nasty water fight, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying the mid day sun and I, I sat in the shade of a willow watching my housemates enjoy the day. I decided to enjoy my time reading renowned muggle author Lewis Carroll and his adventures of Alice in Wonderland. I don't know how long I sat there, enjoying the nice day when someone sat down beside me. We enjoyed the silence, looking out at the people obviously enjoying the nice weather so late in the year. We didn't need to say anything, content in silence until the person asked,

"why you not in vater with friends?" The voice was deep and strong, although not very confident with the language.

" I find that am quite content with the current company. This book offers quite the escape." I said while intently reading the pages. The person beside me chuckled, a deep rough laugh that soothed me in a way I didn't think possible.

"Vell, should I be going?" the voice asked. And I too quickly offered a response.

"No, please! I find that I like your company. I'm Molly by the way, 3rd year Gryfindor." A blush then rising from the depths of my body to cover my entire face. This time a hearty laugh rose into the air, drawing even the slight attention of those in the water.

"Don't vorry, I too find that I like - what you say, company and I am Viktor Krum student from Durmstrang. I find the quiet is nice." He said contemplatively, as I finally turned to study my companion I was struck by his strong profile looking out at the lake. His closely shaved goatee, his cropped hair and his strong arms, stand out against the scrawny physique of Hogwarts boys. He looks…. Safe. A strong wind blows by as the last of my fellow housemates exit the lake, I cannot even hide the shiver as the wind passes.

"Are you cold? Vould you like help?" He asks apparently concerned for my wellbeing.

"A little help would be nice." Thinking he would use a warming spell, I prepare myself. But instead I find myself hauled into a warm cocoon of furs and body heat, seated on his lap. I cannot help but sigh and lean back into the warmth of his chest. At this he laughs, feeling the vibrations move against my body. I think to myself, I could stay here forever. I hadn't felt so safe since that horrible night. The one that changed my life beyond compare and left me unable to truly be comfortable in the presence of anyone of the opposite sex. Despite my fear, my body was the ultimate traitor. I soon became lost in my own thoughts,

That was the night after the choosing of the champions, I was sitting in the common room when I heard Hermione stating her desire to do research knowing that she was only worried about the fate of her best friend. Ginny had told me not to worry, that was how Hermione dealt with stress but even then I couldn't help but wonder if there was something I could do. That was how I found myself in the library ensconced in a tiny dusty corner of the library not too far from the nook where Hermione had placed herself. I could hear her tapping her quill in frustration and finally I heard a gasp and the scraping of a chair moving over the stone floor and then hurried footsteps that exited the library. I had shrunk the books I had gathered, immensely helpful in order to take them back to Harry, then maybe they would even notice who I am.

I ran out of the library hoping to catch up, when I was pulled behind a suit of armor. In front of me stood none other than the overpowering brawn and stature of Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and all around bully. His eyes cruel and calculating yet present within them a trace of confusion.

"Sweeting, you aren't that delicious specimen that is Granger but I figure you will suffice." A cold laugh followed, something more akin to a growl escaped his throat at his words.

"Why don't you get over here and spread your pretty little legs for me, you know you want to." He advanced on me, his eyes bore into me. With that he unceremoniously ripped my skirt, yanked off the buttons of my blouse and released himself from his pants, poised to rip my innocence away. I tried my hardest to keep my legs together, but a well placed jelly legs jinx took away all control of the situation. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst and when the worst did not come I opened my eyes. There on the cold stone in front of me laid Marcus Flint, paralyzed and knocked out and standing over him a furious Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down at the prone form of Flint, secured by the incarcerous spell and casted an ennervate and in a cold voice stated,

"I may not be as old as you Flint, I may not be as strong. But my mother also told me that even blood does not give you permission to violate a woman, much less a scared third year.", with that Draco spat on the form of his surprised and embarrassed quidditch captain.

"Molly, are you no longer cold? I can help as long as you vould like." He looks down at me, so small in comparison to his body and kisses the top of my head. Despite the residual fear from my attack, I cannot help but think I could get used to this. Thinking how good my name sounds on his tongue, I nod off feeling the remaining sun of the day warm my face. His head leans down onto mine and a feeling of safety, I hadn't felt before seeped into my being, allowing me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viktor's POV**

When I came to Hogwarts, I expect only to flee from girls. When I finally find myself free from the giggling mob that follows me, I find myself walking along the lake. I happened upon a seemingly all Gryffindor celebration occurring in the shallows. The carefree nature is something that my own friends would be embracing if Karkaroff weren't so strict in keeping up the appearances of the proud sons of Durmstrang. The boys of the school were torn between either hating me for my success or acting similar to the giggling mob that follows me everywhere.

There is an art to avoiding them, good disillusionment spells and being quiet and quick on your feet. My years as seeker had prepared and conditioned me for these exact circumstances. There is an art to being alone, one that is rarely practiced by anyone and yet as I was walking I spotted an anomaly. There under the shade of a willow by the edge of the lake, separated from her peers sat a lone girl with her nose stuck in a book. I cannot say that I wasn't intrigued, why not enjoy the last of the good weather with her friends? It was then that I decided to set aside my preoccupations and join the girl.

She was so engrossed in her book that she did not even acknowledge my approach or my presence for minutes after settling on the ground next to her. After asking the obvious question, she replied not pausing in her reading only to give me a sarcastic and blunt comment. Her answer and reaction to my presence were not only refreshing but they made me feel normal, something I never take for granted. I was not Viktor Krum, world's youngest seeker but an unwelcome intrusion into her own little world. After I started to get up to leave, she stated her desire for my presence and her babbling response only managed to stoke the fire of my interest in this girl.

Molly, her name was beautiful and thankfully easy to say. We didn't need to say anything, surprisingly comfortable enough in each others' presence to just be, the silence was calming her own little world shifting to allow me entrance. Granted, I had plenty of experience with the fairer sex but something about this young lady was different. When she shivered I could not help but offer my assistance, but how would I help without seeming too forward? I debated with myself, warming spell or body heat and in an act of bravery I hauled her into my lap covering her in my thick outer robes, allowing her to settle into a cocoon of heat. She did not even think to fight my embrace, everything just fit into place; the question unanswered was why fight something that felt so right?

I was not a cowardly man, on a broom I could fly straight at the ground without hesitation but seeing her there on my lap, comfortable I had never been so unsure of myself. I laid a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and watched the late afternoon sun fade into twilight just enjoying her presence.

**(Time lapse, December)**

When Viktor made the choice to go with Hermione it brought back memories from home, before Hogwarts was a choice; in Stockholm with her mother Adelaide and her father Caleb. Subsequently her mind drifted to her "siblings" or the protective oafs that she had grown up around, Eric and Godric. She knew that they were not blood related, as much as she could recall they didn't even age. But in spirit, they were her fader, broder and son. It was not being sent to Hogwarts that harmed her the most, but their departure from her life. Eric and Godric had both chosen to move from their homeland with Eric's protégé, and my Aunt Pam to find bigger and better things. Things weren't supposed to change, they were supposed to be waiting for her when she got back, to threaten the boys she was interested in and hold her when she felt lonely.

She had received little to no correspondence from them over the past 3 years, our worlds growing farther and farther apart. From the last thing I heard, Eric had fallen in love with someone in the states and wasn't planning on returning anytime soon and Godric, well he couldn't very well leave his protégé to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting citizens of the USA. Their relationship was unique and it wasn't until vampires "came out of the coffin" that she truly understood. Her friends, family, and biggest confidant and protectors were vampires but who was she as a witch to judge. They left a gaping hole, one that could not be repaired with time alone. Molly loved her parents, but her connection with Eric was instinctual, while her parents had pestered her to learn Swedish it was Eric who convinced her, Swedish, Dutch, Norse, Old Swedish, Romanian, Italian, Greek they could converse rapidly and switch without hesitation. Their feelings completely platonic they could take comfort and solace in each others' embrace, not worrying about the outside world. While Molly and Eric could exist in complete harmony, their actions and unspoken connection baffling even those closest to them it was Godric who Molly relied on for advice and a stern reminder to be true to herself. She had not been raised conventionally, apparently by two vampires and parents with a less than stellar view of pureblooded society Molly thrived and loved muggle culture and in it found an escape from a increasingly confusing world.

On a brisk Autumn night outside Stockholm, in the wilderness of the rolling Drake estate one might find Molly curled in between Eric and Godric, looking at the stars and discussing the future. Both men, with over 3000 years of life between them look fondly down at their friend and in Eric's case descendant with admiration. The day Molly left for Hogwarts, one could witness an astounded Molly crying with gratitude for a spell to allow the two people closest to her heart to see her off. The surrounding families, pureblooded and otherwise baffled as to the comfort this young girl took in the arms of the undead, equally baffled by the blood tears falling down the faces of a Viking and Roman Gladiator as they sent, the reason for their humanity off into a dangerous world where they could not intervene. They could no longer protect their little beauty from the evil that lurks in humanity. And on the fateful night in the halls of Hogwarts, one might look across the world to a small club in Louisiana and a rolling estate outside of Dallas and find two equally distressed vampires sensing something wrong through their link to their protected, unable to help.

After numerous phone calls through the proper channels and spells to allow for daytime protection, the two protectors boarded separate jets with a singular destination and goal. Molly Alessandra Drake had a profound effect on people and as Pam watched her maker and grandmaker fly towards their goal, she had a smirk on her face knowing that nothing could stop them from reaching their protected, spells or no and Pam herself with a smile at the departing jet apparated into the office of her former childhood friend Minerva McGonagall and informed her, "They are on their way. It will only be a matter of time before she shows up here, curfew or no" and with that Minerva looked at her old friend and smiled knowing that her cub was on the move, Gryffindor courage and tenacity but mostly instinct leading the way.

Two floors down, curled in between two Slytherins Molly sensed her family and despite the protests from her comfy living cushions followed her unique tie through winding corridors with her silent shadows trailing not far behind, to her head of house's office. Molly took a moment to figure out the connection, but as the door opened she was overcome and pounced like the cub she was into the arms of her closest female friend, her sister and last remaining tie to her protectors. She didn't question Pam's presence, but her smile grew as she realized what it meant. They were coming. Behind her, trailed silent protectors with eyes wide as they recognized their new sister taking comfort in the arms of a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize if the translations of the Swedish and Romanian are wrong, I did my best and searched for the best translator, but there is only so much you can find on the interwebs. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Through the Eyes of Brothers**

Draco and Blaise had seen many things in their short lives, death eaters, killing curses, torture among others but until that moment they could not truly understand the depth of Molly's compassion. They inched into the room slowly and quietly, watching their new sister look up at this newcomer with the biggest smile they had ever witnessed. Molly turned to them and spoke three words, "They are coming" before breaking out into grateful tears.

"I am such a mess, I apologize boys. Aunty Pam, these boys are my blood brothers Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Molly looked towards the boys and beckoned them closer.

Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened at this declaration, not yet cognizant of the depth of the connection made between these three students. Not to be outdone, two minutes later, in walking Fred and George Weasley. Fred began

"Sister, dear I'm saddened.. how could you"

"forget the most handsome of your protectors. Folly you should be ashamed." George continued.

"Can you believe it Morge? Good ole Molly plum forgot to introduce the best mates. Isn't this unacceptable?" Fred continued.

"Yes, sissy dear who is this lovely woman and how is it we have not been introduced yet? It is a reasonable request, aren't I right Gred?"

Minerva looked at the two troublemakers with affection and smiled, Molly would be well protected with this ragtag group of protectors. Molly giggled and put her face into Pam's chest, stifling her laughter as she popped out of Pam's lap and went to stand by her comical siblings.

"Well my dear Aunt Pam, these two rapscallions are yet again two of my blooded brothers, Fred and George Weasley, also known as the diabolic duo, but together we are Folly, Gred and Morge and our creations bring laughter to the students." Turning to Fred and George, she continues

"Gred, Morge this is my Aunt of sorts Pam Ravenscroft. While we are not blood related, Pam, her maker Eric and grandmaker Godric had a large part in raising me because of the nature of my parent's jobs" with a growing smile on her face she continued, "and judging by her presence her, it means that you boys get to stand in line because my biggest and loyalest of all protectors are coming… soon."

She looked up at Pam for confirmation and shared a knowing look as all four boys puffed up their chests and all three women shared a knowing smile and a laugh as Draco, Blaise, Fred and George all asked the same question,

"What makes them so special? We are doing just fine." Ending their statement in a pout. Looking up at Pam, her eyebrow raised in a matter reminiscent of Eric's own signature look Molly returned her gaze to the boys in front of you.

"Pam, should you start or should I?" Pam nodded, allowing Molly a seat on her lap again as she played with her hair. Molly started,

"I bet you are wondering how Pam isn't uncomfortable with me like this. The truth is, she could probably lift Hagrid without any issue." The boys eyes widened and Molly continued, " You see, my family isn't quite normal ." Draco and Blaise's eyes once again became wide as they realized what was coming. "You see my Pam, my Eric and my Godric could snap you in half without trying… oh yeah, they are also vampires." Fred and George's eyes widening, jaws becoming slack as Molly continued. "Between my Aunt Pam, Eric and Godric they have around 3,500 years of fighting experience. I feel bad for Marcus Flint because well, if Eric and Godric find out what happened there wont be anything left to bury." Molly said nonchalantly.

"Do you want to hear more?" The boys heads bobbed in an affirmative and Pam and Molly shared a chuckle.

"You should know that before Eric was brought into this life by Godric, he was a Viking Ruler, Jarl Erik of the North although nowadays it's just Northman and he was one of the most bloodthirsty and cutthroat Vikings in history, taking no prisoners. But with me he is just my Eric, my family. He was found at the brink of death after a fatal war wound, atop a ready pyre, by my Godric who offered him this life. Godric was born long before, almost 1,000 years old by the time he met my Eric. He was death, when you see him you may not see it, but in his lifetime he has seen much and experienced much. Godric helped to put a steady head on my shoulders and doesn't indulge me as much as Eric and Pam do, but granted Eric is my blood relative. I wont even go into the generations, Eric says it makes him feel old, but years later Eric made Pam and years after, when I was born Eric and Godric decided to reintroduce themselves into our family's daily life. It wasn't difficult to accept the idea of vampires, especially as a witch but Eric and Godric as well as Pam have been there for me since I was born. Helping to raise me, living on Eric's family estate and property in Sweden, passed down to my mother. So you see why while I love you, they will always come first". The boys and Minerva gasped at this revelation, it was not common for vampires to hold any relationships with humans even less likely to maintain close ties with family. Pondering this oddity, Minerva didn't even realize the presence at the door until she saw Molly's eyes change and a smooth, deep voice stated,

"Tja syster, kommer vi bättre först särskilt eftersom vi släpade våra åsnor ända hit. Din ångest blev stor sötnos." (Well sister, we better come first especially since we dragged our asses all the way here. Your distress was great, sweetheart." The Viking Eric had arrived and despite years of training and constant vigilance, Minerva was astounded. It was then that she noticed the second figure in the doorway, a smaller man but in no way any less formidable,

"De acord, surioara n-am să vă spun să stea departe de necazuri? (Agreed, little sister did we not tell you to stay out of trouble?) Godric unlike Eric who was playfully smirking at the object of his affection, kept a serious face for the space of 10 seconds before he opened his arms for a hug. Rather than the warm greeting they had expected, Molly marched over to the two people who filled the hole in her heart, turned to Eric and said,

"Käre bror skulle du sinne böja sig ner lite? jag glömde hur lång du var." He complied and in the time it took him to she had brought her hand up and slapped him soundly across the face. The sound echoed in the room, as with tear filled eyes she continued,

"Om du tar bort dig från min närvaro för mitt eget bästa någonsin igen, äldre bror, kommer straffet att bli mycket värre än ett slag. " (If you remove yourself from my presence for my own good ever again, older brother, the punishment will be much worse than a slap.") The collective breathe in the room released as she then launched herself soundly into his arms and began peppering his cheeks with kisses as he lifted her up to his height to look her in the eyes,

"Det var ett bra skott, lillasyster, även med din ynkliga muskler. Du måste ha haft en underbar lärare." (That was a good shot, little sister, even with your puny muscles. You must have had a wonderful teacher.) Eric said with a smirk. Molly rolled her eyes, "Yes, a wonderfully conceited teacher. Now let me down. I have another to deal with." Molly then crossed her arms signaling the end of the conversation, Pam letting out a barking laugh. Eric let Molly down, ruffling her hair as she gave him another brief embrace. With the first perpetrator down, she turned her eyes to Godric,

"Deci omul vechi, întotdeauna am crezut că ai să fie inteligente unul. Cum ar putea-aţi gândit vreodată că aş fi în regulă fără tine ambele? Nu a fost o gaura in inima mea nimeni nu a putut repara. Trei ani, trei ani naibii Godric. Cum este bine?" (So old man, I always thought you to be the smart one. How could you ever think that I would be okay without you both? There was a hole in my heart no one could fix. Three years, three fucking years Godric. How is that okay?) Her eyes held his, violent twins lost in a gaping void of hurt. Those in the room who spoke Romanian, granted it being only the adults, gasped at her use of profanity knowing that their little sister, little sötnos was hurt. Godric sighed, feeling the gravity of the pain her proclamation had on his childe and grandchilde. Godric glanced at Molly tear stained face, and tired eyes and did the only thing he could at that moment.

"You are more than just my little sister. Dragă, this past decade has changed me, which is hard to do at my age, believe me. You have brought so much into my life and I was afraid that with you leaving for school, to be around other witches and wizards you wouldn't need me, or us anymore. So we left, it was not Eric's choice and I will have to live the fact that I deprived someone I love so dearly of something so important to them. I have no mate, my memories of my human family faded thousands of years ago but you my little girl are the best thing that has happened to this family and I can never apologize enough." Molly brought her gaze to her older brother, her father, in some ways her son and understood how hard it was for Godric, someone so used to control to be vulnerable and in that moment her anger dissipated as she looked into his eyes, face streaked with red and embraced him. One of need and desperation of acceptance and love, and she looked to Eric and Pam and in turn they both sensed her need for them and joined the embrace. In that moment, Three ancients and a girl stood grieving for lost time, and it only took a moment and a Malfoy to break the tension. When under his breathe, one of the two Slytherins who had quickly become her protectors muttered under his breath,

"I still say I could take em… I don't see what is so special." Like a child who had been scolded about eating cookies before dinner, he didn't even realize his mistake. Four heads popped up, escaping from the intense emotions of their reconciliation and looked in the direction of the fidgeting protectors. One of whom realized their mistake, his eyes widening to a point of where his eyebrows were no longer visible. Rather than the anticipated clicking of fangs, instead a deep chuckle from all four embracing parties became a full bellied laugh and the tension in the room eased.

Minerva looked on in amazement at this girl before her, knowing that despite her vast knowledge this enough was evidence of her true place in Gryffindor. Then yet again, her door opened and in walked Severus Snape who was immediately confronted by two overprotective vampires and a sight he could not comprehend so late in the evening.

"What the bloody hell is the racket in here Minerva, you would think you were hosting a…." Looking upon the visages in front of him, his eyes widened, "And people say I look like a vampire." This time the laughter started with the students and Snape still didn't understand what was funny. Then again, without her knowledge Albus Dumbledore entered the increasingly tight space that was Minerva's office and calmly walked over to the two agitated vampires, Eric and Godric's eyes immediately recognized the man in front of them and calmed. Albus reached out to embrace Eric in the customary arm hold of the Viking culture and bowed his head at Godric, winking at Pam.

"This is indeed quite the party. Severus you may leave, all is well here." And with the billowing of his robes, he was gone. "It has been quite a long time Jarl Eric of the North and you as well Godric Brigante. The years have been good to you, you haven't aged a bit, I see you have decided to drop in." Dumbledore stated a twinkle in his eye, as Eric chuckled. "It is good to see you as well my old friend, you know as well as I that cannot deny the needs of family and so I followed my tie here to my little sister." Eric took Molly in front of him, resting his chin on her head as he snuggled into his embrace. "Then by all means you are welcome to stay as long as you like, Pamela has an efficient means of travel if you want to settle your affairs in the states before remaining here at Hogwarts, we could use both of your expertise with the oncoming battle. The ancients consulted each other and then Godric spoke,

"If it is alright with you, I need only to make a call to my underlings in Dallas to pass on my position temporarily and my childe must do the same. Pamela however must return to oversee the affairs in Louisiana, there is no one else there I would trust more." Eric nodded and Molly turned to Pam.

"Aunty Pam you will be back right?" Molly's eyes began to water, afraid of abandonment again.

"You silly little dove, of course I will be back. I can't stay away from my favorite teacup human for long can I?" They chuckled and with both shedding tears, Albus offered his handkerchief, and Pam took out her wand and disapparated back to Louisiana.

Molly's eyes widened, "Well that is convienient." Molly turned into Eric's embrace and realized the time. Eric looked down at his sister as she yawned, the nights events catching up with her

"Soră, it is early and you have your studies in a few hours, go to sleep and I will see you nightfall tomorrow." Molly furrowed her brows and telepathically added, _Du bättre att inte vara borta på morgonen eller kommer du att se hur mycket jag lärt mig under de tre senaste åren." _(You better not be gone in the morning or you will see just how much I learned in the last three years.) Eric's eyes widened and responded, _mycket bra lillasyster, kommer jag att vara där vid solnedgången och du kan presentera mig för dina vänner. _(very good little sister, I will be there at sunset and you can introduce me to your friends. )

Molly turned and grasped a Weasley in each hand, and walked out the door followed by two confused Slytherins, replying, "who says I want to introduce you to my friends." The sound of laughter followed them back to the Gryffindor common room, where upon arrival they turned to Molly for an explanation, "In the morning."

Pam sat in the seat observing the scene, her maker's eyes wide in disbelief and the obvious contempt. The girl she had known had definitely grown and developed a much needed backbone.


End file.
